fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor
Connor is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: High School Student Loves: Tropical Charms Hates: Tacodale High Churros Connor is the freckle-faced captain of the Burgerburgh High Dumplings. When he’s not doing homework, he’s out on the court shooting hoops. Connor is a fan favorite, and his Double-Jump Dunk always gets the crowd cheering. He hopes to one day make it to the big leagues and play for the Broilers. Appearance Connor is tall, has fair skin, orange afro hair, and freckles. He wears a white and light blue striped headband tied near his forehead. He wears white basketball jersey with blue rings, stitches, with the number 42 printed on it. He wears light blue shorts with a white side stripe. He also wears blue and white sneakers with white laces. Clean-Up His hair and clothing are remodeled and his freckles are lighter. Styles Style B Connor sports a golden yellow and maroon-colored headband and accented basketball shirt. He wears golden yellow pants with a maroon side stripe, and black and white sneakers with yellow laces and gray soles. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Chicken *Black Beans *Jalapeños *Onions *Cheese *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Whipped Cream *French Toast *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Well-Done Patty *Awesome Sauce *Onion Ring *Tomato *Onion Ring *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *8 Parmesan Chicken Wings (all) *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Carrots (right) *2 Awesome Sauce Dip *2 Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Salsa *Ketchup *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop **Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Well-Done Patty *Awesome Sauce *Onion Ring *Tomato *Onion Ring *Jalapeños *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry, Cherry, Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cotton Puffs *Neapolitan Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *3 Meatballs *3 Green Peppers *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Regular Crab Mezzelune *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Creole Rub *3 Meatballs *3 Green Peppers *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Dreamsicle Topping *Tropical Charms *3 Cloudberries Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Round Donut **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Regular French Cruller **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle **Mini Mallows Holiday (Summer Luau) *Pumpkin Round Donut **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Tropical Charms *Regular French Cruller with Maui Meringue **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Yellow Icing **Banana Drizzle Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Jalapeños (top) *4 Meatballs *8 Basil Leaves (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Jalapeños *Bacon *Tomato *Jalapeños *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Jalapeños **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Pepperoni Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Regular Grill *Jalapeños *Bacon *Tomato *Jalapeños *Marinara Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Jalapeños **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Chocolate Strawberry, Cherry, Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Toasted Coconut **Chocolate Strawberry, Marshmallow, Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Meringue Topping *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconut (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Holiday (Groovstock) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Meringue Topping *Chai Reverb Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconut (All Over) *8 Marshmallow Drums (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Queso Blanco *Black Beans *Jalapeños *Onions *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Queso Blanco Holiday (New Year) *Azul Ranch Taco with Chorizo *Queso Blanco *Black Beans *Jalapeños *Onions *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Jalapeños *Prawn *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with White Rice *Not Flipped **Crab Stick **Jalapeños *Prawn *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *French Toast *Whipped Cream *French Toast *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *French Toast *Whipped Cream *2 Guava Rolls *French Toast *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *2 Guava Rolls *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Pepperjack Cheese (all) *6 Jalapeños (top) *4 Meatballs (all) *6 Artichoke Hearts (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Thick Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Scrambled Eggs (all) *6 Jalapeños (top) *4 Meatballs (all) *6 Artichoke Hearts (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Salsa *Ketchup *Hot Sauce *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop **Large Cheddar Corn Holiday (Summer Luau) *Veggie Dog on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Salsa *Ketchup *Poke *Calypso Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Poppin' Coolada **Large Tropical Charms Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Coconut ** Watermelon Chip Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Mini Mallows * Cherry, Ladyfinger, Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Tropical Charms ** Watermelon Chip Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Tiger Tail Ice Cream * Mini Mallows * Tropical Charms * Cherry, Ladyfinger, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (Left) * 4 Carrots (Right) * Awesome Sauce Dip * Artichoke Dip * Awesome Sauce Dip * Artichoke Dip Holiday (Maple Mornings) * 4 Maple Glazed Boneless Wings (Left) * 4 Carrots (Right) * Awesome Sauce Dip * Artichoke Dip * Awesome Sauce Dip * Artichoke Dip Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 39 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 29 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 54 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 14 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria, Papa's Freezeria HD, and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Tropical Charms. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Tangerine Pop. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Orange Icing. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Spicy Twists. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Tropical Charms Popcorn. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2012: He earned more votes than Cletus in the first round, but lost to Allan in the Division Finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Bacon Division. *2013: He lost to Matt in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Cecilia in the Hyper Green Division. *2014: He lost to Deano in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Ivy in the Sugarplum Division. *2015: He lost to Kenji in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Sue in the Buffalo Division. *2016: He lost to Hacky Zak in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Sasha in the Pomegranate Division. *2017: He lost to Brody in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Mindy in the Taro Division. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Connor's hair has a slightly different design on his Flipdeck photo. *His orders often consist of orange items. *He, Gino Romano, and Bertha are the only customers who favor Neptune's Feast but not to order Anchovies during that holiday. All of them also order Creole Rub. *The fillings he orders before Rhubarb Filling is unlocked in Papa's Bakeria are identical to the Cloud Nine Special's recipe. *Connor is the only male customer to order Cotton Puffs in Papa's Freezeria HD. Order Tickets Connor Burgeria.png|Connor's Burgeria order Connor Taco.png|Connor's Taco Mia! order connor fr.jpg|Connor's Freezeria order Connor's Pancakeria Order.png|Connor's Pancakeria order Connor Burgeira HD.png|Connor's Burgeria HD order Connor zpsac8ace9c.jpg|Connor's Wingeria order Connor hot.png|Connor's Hot Doggeria order connorburgeriatogo.jpg|Connor's Burgeria To Go! order connor (h).png|Connor's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Connor Cup.png|Connor's Cupcakeria regular order Connor FHD.png|Connor's Freezeria HD order Connor Nep.png|Connor's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Connor Pasta.png|Connor's Pastaria regular order Connor FTG.png|Connor's Freezeria To Go! order Connor Summer.png|Connor's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Connor new.png|Connor's Donuteria regular order Connor WHD.png|Connor's Wingeria HD order Connor PRG.png|Connor's Pizzeria To Go! order Connor's Cheeseria during Portallini Feast.png|Connor's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Connor Cheeseria.png|Connor's Cheeseria regular order connnorcupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Connor's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day connorcupcakeriatogo.jpg|Connor's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Connor - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Connor's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Connor CHD.png|Connor's Cupcakeria HD regular order Connor Groove.png|Connor's Bakeria order during Groovstock Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 8.07.22 PM.png|Connor's Bakeria order connortmhn.png|Connor's Taco Mia HD order During New Year connortmh.png|Connor's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Connor (Holiday).png|Connor's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Connor (Regular).png|Connor's Sushiria regular order Connor Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Connor's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Connor (Regular).png|Connor's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Connor (Holiday).png|Connor's Pancakeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Pancakeria HD Connor (Regular).png|Connor's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1161.JPG|Connor's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings IMG 1163.JPG|Connor's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Connor (Holiday).png|Connor's Hot Doggeria HD order during Summer Luau Hot Doggeria HD Connor (Regular).png|Connor's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Connor (Holiday).png|Connor's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Connor (Regular).jpg|Connor's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Connorscoop.PNG|Connor's Scooperia order during Summer Luau Connor’s Scooperia Regular Order.jpeg|Connor's Scooperia regular order Connor wingeria holiday order.jpeg|Connor's Wingeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. Connor wingeria to go order.jpeg|Connor's regular order in Wingeria To Go! Gallery ConnorBCU.png|Connor's old look Connor (Taco Mia).png|Hands up for Connor! 38.jpg AngryConnor.png|Mad Connor Perfect Cupcakes for Connor.png Madconnor.png|"You call those cupcakes? No, no, no way!" Poor Connor.png Perfect Breakfast for Connor.png Perfect box.jpg|"This is a perfect snack after a bad match! We lost it and you made me happy!" Okay Pasta - Connor.png Connor About To Stab The Waiter.PNG|Connor hates his pasta Connor.peg.PNG Connorperfectscore.PNG Rosquillas perfectas para Connor y Franco.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-38-17-499.jpg Connor unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png (Donuteria) Connor before star customer.png Connorperfect.png|Connor with his perfect wings! Connor Taco Mia Perfect.png|Connor loves his perfect taco! Connor Pancakeria Perfect.png|Connor loves his perfect pancakes! ConnorPerf.PNG|Connor and Nick hail the perfect sandwich! Capture1-0.PNG Connor Cheeseria Perfect.png|Connor is very excited with his perfect Portallini-style sandwich! Connor Groo.png IMG 1552.PNG ConnorSpecialwithPerfect!.png|Connor's Perfect Sandwich with a Special! Awards buffalo.jpg 2016-12-14 (3).png|Perfect sushi and bubble tea for Connor in Sushiria! Angry Connor (Cleaned).PNG|Connor is not pleased in Scooperia Connor stick out tongue.png IMG 1025.JPG PZRHD - Connor Approved.png|PZRHD! Connor Approved! Screenshot 20171111-080759.png|Connor falls in love with his perfect cupcakes! IMG_5138.JPG|Perfect score from Connor. Bandicam_2018-08-03_20-53-15-589.png IMG_0790.PNG IMG_0876.PNG Connor Nervous.png IMG_1196.PNG IMG_2136.PNG IMG_2132.PNG Connor Finger Point.png|Connor is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG 1475.PNG Connor Not Pleased.png Angry Connor.png IMG 1799.PNG IMG_1561.PNG Fan Art EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Connor By FoxyGames.png|By FoxyGames E1D9A108-0100-483A-8C58-E5260ED0B3C7.jpeg Episode Connor.PNG|Connor in Episode connor style hb.png|connor style B Flipline - Connor.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Cameo, Connor, Taylor, and Doan by luthien-black.jpeg|By luthien-black Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters